Drivin' Me Wild
by SinNas
Summary: What happens when Clark can't keep his jealousy in check?
1. PRO : Clark Dreams and Remembers

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the thoughts rolling around in my head.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfic ever! I debated even posting it but thought it couldn't hurt. After re-watching older seasons of Smallville I had certain scenes playing in my head that I would have like to have seen and my crazy ideas just ran from there. This fic is not nice to Lana so if you are a fan you may not like how I wrote her character.** **I am by no means a writer but thought I would give it a shot. The story begins at Arrival and then picks up again at Aqua. Yes there is some Clana in it but it develops into and then ends with Clois! Oh and of course it is AU from the actual episodes.  
**

**Review if you'd like and I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Ready, Set, and Go!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**--------------**

**Clark Dreams and Remembers**

••••

_Clark waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. Holding the bouquet of irises in his hand he couldn't wait to see Lana. As the elevator doors open he walks out and runs into Lois._

_"Clark! Really, you shouldn't have." she said sweetly grabbing the flowers from his hand._

_"Actually I didn't." Clark replied back._

_"You are too sweet for words." Lois said walking away._

_Following her Clark noticed the sound of her voice and asked, "How did you get that frog in your throat?"_

_"That's what happens when you get a neck massage from Barbie the Barbarian." Lois replied while rubbing her neck._

_Guilt flicks across Clark's face._

_"Doctor said I shouldn't talk too much." Lois said glancing back at him. Clark had to smile a little at that._

_"Aw gee, that's too bad." he said._

_"Don't get your hopes up Smallville, it's not permanent." Lois replied._

_Lois began to talk about not being late to her flight for Geneva for fear of being court martialed by the General._

_"I did want to say thank you." Clark said. Lois smiled and turned to him._

_"You were there for my parents and it means a lot." Clark finished as Lois looked up at him._

_"I'm sure it does, just not enough to get me this deluxe arrangement." Lois said handing all but one of the flowers back to him. "She's down the hall, room 258."_

_As Lois turns to leave Clark catches a glimpse of the red mark on her neck._

_"Lois." Clark said softly. Lois stopped and turned to him with a curious look on her face._

_Unable to stop himself he reached out his hand and lightly ran his fingertips along the mark on her neck. He wasn't prepared for the jolt of electricity and feeling of warmth that spread throughout his body at touching her. He heard Lois's sharp intake of breath match his own and looked at her. Her eyes were open wide and her lips were slightly parted. He heard her breathing become labored and her heartbeat speed up. Did she feel it too? Shaking himself out of his haze Clark pulled his hand back._

_"I'm sorry this happened to you." Clark said clearing his throat.  
_

_"It's okay Clark, it's not like it was your fault." Lois said rolling her eyes at him. Clark looked down at his feet and Lois gave him a playful punch on the arm._

_"See you around Smallville." she said and turned and walked away._

_Clark had to fight the urge to go after her. He had to admit that he was really going to miss having her around. Clark willed his feet to turn around and walk in the direction of Lana's room. With one last glance back in the direction Lois had gone he took a deep breath and walked to Lana's room._

••••


	2. CH1 : Lois Returns

**Chapter One  
**

**--------------**

**Lois Returns  
**

••••

"Clark! Clark, come on, you need to wake up before you get burnt all over." Clark opened his eyes slightly and blinked. Where was he again? Was he with Lois?

"Lois?" he whispered softly.

"What! What did you just call me?" Lana all but shrieked. The tone of her voice jolted Clark awake. He glanced around and remembered that he and Lana were at Crater Lake. He was just dreaming about the last time he had seen Lois. Looking at Lana he could see she was angry.

"Lana, I called you Lana." Clark said nervously clearing his throat. "What else would I call you?"

"You just called me Lois!" Lana said her voice laced with anger.

"No I didn't." Clark said innocently.

"You better not have." Lana said with curt nod.

Clark just shook his head. He saw Lana holding a lotion bottle out to him.

"Could you put some on my back?" she asked.

Nodding he took the sun block and put some onto his hand and rubbed the lotion onto her back.

"I think you missed a spot." she said with a smile.

Confused Clark simply asked, "Where?"

Lana pointed to her lips and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Well, I know what you did this summer." Clark heard and he pulled away from Lana. He looked up to see Lois and Chloe laughing and walking their way. His breath caught when his eyes landed on Lois. Clark felt butterflies in his stomach and tried his best to squelch them. When had she come back?

"Lois!" he said standing up.

Glancing at Lana and then again at Lois he cleared his throat and looked down to the ground.

"Oh don't look so guilty Smallville." she said. "It's about time you two lovebirds flapped your wings."

There it was, the name he had missed hearing. He had no idea just how much he truly missed Lois until now. He looked at Lois and gave her a huge smile. Before he knew what he was doing he reached out and pulled her in for a hug. Lois was surprised and stiffened at his touch. She awkwardly hugged him back, cleared her throat and pulled away. Chloe looked at Clark and raised her eyebrows at him. Lana stood at his side trying to control the jealousy that was building inside her.

"What are you doing back?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, we thought you were going to be in Europe until the end of the year." Lana said with a fake smile.

Lois noticed the edge to Lana's voice but decided to ignore it.

"Well, we had no luck finding Lucy so I came back early." Lois said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Clark said. He knew how much her sister meant to her and was sad to know that she hadn't been able to find her.

Lois shrugged her shoulders and looked out to the water. Clark noticed the brief flash of sadness pass in her eyes.

"She will come around eventually." Lois said. "In the meantime she knows I'm here for her whenever she needs me."

"So are you going to be staying with Chloe?" Lana asked.

"No actually, I ran into Mrs. Kent at the Talon and she asked if I would like to move back in at the farm." Lois said.

Lana didn't like this at all. She was about to voice her discomfort over the situation when she was stopped by Clark.

"Really, that's great!" He said excitedly.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him. Lana's eyes full of anger, Lois's eyes filled with amusement and Chloe's full of questions. Looking from one girl to the other he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't understand what the big deal was. He was just helping out a friend. Lana looked at Lois and Lois held back the urge to laugh. Lana looked like she wanted to burn a hole right through her.

"Whoa there Smallville," Lois said laughing. "I didn't say if I accepted or not."

"Well, you know you will." He replied with a smile. "We have plenty of room and you wouldn't pass up the opportunity to bust my chops."

Lois just smiled back at Clark. It was weird he actually seemed happy to see her and hear that his mom had invited her to stay at the farm. Lois turned to Chloe and noticed out of the corner of her eye how Lana had pulled Clark aside and was talking to him.

"What the heck has gotten into Smallville?" Lois asked Chloe.

"I don't know." was all Chloe could manage.

Chloe noticed that the conversation between Lana and Clark was getting a little heated. She saw Clark shake his head and turn back to her and Lois. He gave them a little smile while Lana turned back to them her lips in a tight line.

"You know, you don't have to worry about me staying at the farm." Lois said to Clark and Lana. "You snuggle bunnies can hop around all you want. I'm a heavy sleeper."

Clark laughs and Lana looked at her with a small frown. Lana then turned to Chloe and asked her to go with her back to the truck to get something she forgot. She wanted to talk to Chloe and ask her to try and convince Lois not to move back into the farm. Lana gave Clark a small kiss on the cheek, told him not to stay in the sun too long and turned and walked away with Chloe.

Clark turned back to Lois and saw as she plopped herself down onto the towel he and Lana had spread out. She was rummaging in her bag and pulled out a bottle of sun block. Clark sat down next to her and was thinking of something to say when he heard Lois.

"Aww, did Clarkie get a booboo?" Lois teased.

Looking to her he saw her point to the bandage that was covering the area where he was shot. He looked down and then back to Lois who was putting lotion on her legs.

"Kind of," Clark said. "It's where I got shot."

Lois's head snapped back up at that her eyes wide. Clark had gotten shot? When and where did this happen and how come no one had told her.

"Wait, you got shot?" She asked quietly. "How did that happen?"

"It's a long story." Clark answered. "I'd rather not to talk about it."

Clark held his breath. This was Lois; she didn't let things go so easily. Lois just nodded at him in understanding. She looked back down to the bandage and Clark held his breath when he saw Lois's hand reaching out toward his "wound". Breathless in anticipation to her touch he looked down and noticed that she had pulled her hand back and was staring at him concern etched on her face.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked softly.

"No, not anymore." Clark replied. He was trying to get his breathing under control.

Nodding her head she said, "I'm glad you're okay."

She gave him a small smile and turned back to putting the sun block lotion on her arms.

Clark gazed out over the water trying to get his feelings in check. Why was he feeling like this with Lois? Why didn't he feel the butterflies like he did with Lois when he was with Lana? There had been a time when he did but he hadn't been feeling that spark anymore. He wondered if it had to do with him getting his powers back and hiding his true self from Lana once again. That always took a toll on him but he had to admit it had started even before that.

Looking at Lois he noticed she was thinking about something. Her face was scrunched and she was biting her bottom lip. Peeking over at him she let out a sigh and her face relaxed. Holding out the sun block to him she said, "Smallville, be a pal and put some of this on my back."

Clark was taken aback at her request. He couldn't touch her, not right now when he was confused by all the sensations she was causing in him.

"W-What?" he squeaked out.

"Jeez Smallville, it's not like I'm asking you to ravish me." she said. "Get that look off your face. I'm just asking you to put lotion on my back so I can go swimming already."

Clark didn't know what to do.

"Forget it." Lois snapped rolling her eyes. "I'll find someone else to do it.

Looking around Lois noticed a blonde guy with green swim shorts walking their way. Glancing back at Clark who still had a scared look on his face she turned back and called out to the guy.

"Hey you!" she said pointing to him. "Would you mind putting sun block on my back?"

The guy seemed a little confused at first. He pointed to his chest and mouthed "Me" to Lois who nodded at him.

"Sure thing!" the guy said and began to walk her way.

Clark couldn't believe she did that. What the hell was she thinking? She couldn't let some random guy touch her. He wasn't going to let this happen.

"Lo-is," he said through clenched teeth. "I think you should just wait for Chloe to come back to do that."

"No." Lois replied. "I want to go swimming and the sooner I get the lotion on the sooner I can get in the water."

Clark glared at the guy walking toward her. The guy stopped in front of them and held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Name's Arthur Curry." he said. "But you can call me A.C."

He held out his hand to Clark who ignored him and crossed his arms angrily across chest and A.C. glanced back at Lois who shook his hand.

"I'm Lois and this is Clark." she told A.C. "Don't mind him; Smallville sometimes has a lack of manners."

She glared at Clark for his rudeness and A.C. just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Lois. Clark watched as Lois handed him the lotion bottle and A.C. sat down with a dopey grin on his face. Clark wanted to wipe that grin right off his face. Watching carefully as Lois pulled her hair out of the way so A.C. could put the lotion on her back Clark didn't take his eyes off of A.C.'s hands for one second. As soon as his hands were on Lois's back Clark felt pure fire erupt in his stomach. He narrowed his eyes and let out a small growl. Lois didn't hear it but A.C. sure did and he stopped what he was doing to look back at Clark.

Clark couldn't understand why this was bothering him so much. He tried to convince himself it was because he was just looking out for a friend. He would've reacted the same way if this was Chloe right? Yeah, that was it, he was just looking out for a friend.

"Okay, all done." A.C. told Lois handing the bottle back to her. "Are you going to swim?"

"Yeah, in a bit." she replied.

"Cool." he said. "See you out there."

A.C. stood up and with a smile at Lois he turned and nodded to Clark. Clark saw the smirk on his face as he turned and walked away. Noticing that Lois was putting her lotion bottle back in her bag and standing up to leave Clark stood up also.

"I can't believe you just let him do that." Clark said angrily.

"Do what? Put lotion on my back?" Lois said with an irritated look on her face. "Jeez Clark get a grip. It's not like I made out with the guy."

"You don't even know him Lois." he shot back.

"What do you care anyway?" Lois said. She was getting angry with his tone.

"I'm just looking out for you." Clark said.

"Well guess what!" Lois snapped. "I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter. Besides I asked you to do it and you had a look on your face like I asked you to kick a puppy so it's your fault."

Clark was about to say something back when Lois cut him off. She saw that Chloe and Lana were walking back to them.

"Go give Lana your caveman act Clark." Lois said. "I don't appreciate it."

"Who?" Clark asked clearly confused.

Lois shot him a look like he had lost his mind.

"Lana...you know your girlfriend." she said laughing. "You are so weird sometimes."

Trying to reign in his anger he put a smile on his face as Chloe and Lana stopped in front of them laughing at whatever it was they were talking about. Lana looked at him and could see something was wrong. She turned to Lois but she was busy talking to Chloe.

"I'm going for a dip." Lois told them and with one last glare at Clark took off to the water.

Clark watched as she walked to the end of the small dock and dove into the water. He shook his head and turned back to see Lana and Chloe staring at him. He smiled and put his arm around Lana's shoulders. How could I have forgotten about Lana? Sighing he told himself he already knew the answer to that question.

••••


	3. CH2 : I Wanted to Save Lois

**Chapter Two  
**

**--------------**

**I Wanted to Save Lois  
**

••••

"So," Clark heard Chloe say. "Who was the guy with Lois?"

"Nobody important." Clark said and shrugged his shoulders.

"What did you forget to get from the truck?" he asked Lana noticing they came back empty handed.

Lana blushed and shook her head.

"I forgot an extra towel but I remembered that I didn't bring one when we got to the truck." Lana explained.

Clark looked at Chloe who had a slight frown on her face. What was really going on? He had to ask Chloe. They all stood there awkwardly until Lana spoke.

"I see someone I know over there." she said. "I'm going to go say hi, I will be right back." She turned and walked away leaving Chloe and Clark alone.

"I see Lois is already giving you a hard time." Chloe said with a chuckle.

"Something like that." Clark answered.

"So I take it Lana hasn't gotten a peek into the confidential files of Clark Kent yet." Chloe told him.

"I'm not happy that I have to lie to her again." Clark said. "Things have been rough since I got my powers back."

"So do you wish you hadn't gotten them back?" Chloe asked.

"I realized that I missed them when I didn't have them. Being able to help others has become a part of who I am." Clark said proudly.

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was the first time Clark actually sounded proud of who he was. She thought back to what Lana had told her on their way to the truck. She could sense Clark pulling away from her and was worried that she might lose him and wanted to know if Chloe knew anything. Lana told her she couldn't stand the secrets that Clark kept from her and she needed to know what was going on. Chloe hated being stuck in the middle of two of her best friends but when push came to shove Chloe wouldn't hesitate to protect Clark. She told Lana she didn't know anything and that maybe she was just imagining things. Lana didn't believe her of course but she didn't press her. What Lana asked her to do next took Chloe by surprise.

"Chloe!" she heard Clark saying. "Are you listening to me?" Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Clark. Was he asking her something?

"Uh, What?" she asked.

"I asked what you and Lana talked about on the way to the truck." he said.

"Nothing much really." Chloe said with a shrug. She looked out to the water. Clark glanced out toward the dock and watched as Lois pulled herself from the water and squeezed her hair. His mouth went completely dry at the sight of Lois. He watched as she walked to the edge of the dock and flung herself backwards into the water. When she failed to surface after what seemed an eternity Chloe looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Something's wrong," Chloe said. "she's been under way too long."

"Go!" Clark heard Chloe urge him.

Clark raced towards the dock thinking that he had to get to Lois in time. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Diving into the water he saw Lois sinking towards the bottom. Swimming as fast as he could towards her he knew he would get to her in time. Just as he was about to grab Lois something came out of nowhere and sent him reeling backward into the water. Looking back toward Lois he saw A.C. grab her and speed off toward the shore. What the hell was that? How was he so fast?

By the time Clark caught up and pulled himself out of the water A.C. had Lois laying down and was giving her CPR. Seeing A.C. with his hands on Lois and his mouth on hers pure rage shot through Clark making him temporarily forget about how fast A.C. was. He wanted to be the one to have saved Lois! He calmed his emotions and waited for Lois to wake up. What was taking so long? Please don't let anything happen to her he pleaded in his head. Just then he heard Lois coughing up water and saw her eyes opening.

Lois looked up and saw A.C. He was leaning over her with a smile on his face. What had just happened?

"Hey." he said with a smile.

Lois looked up at him with a confused and embarrassed look on her face.

"Maybe you should stick to the shallow end until you learn how to swim gorgeous." he teased as he helped her stand up.

"You should try a breath mint." Lois said back and A.C. laughed.

Looking up Lois saw Chloe looking at her with concern and Clark glaring at A.C. but when he turned to her his eyes softened. A.C. wrapped an arm around her waist and was going to help her walk when Clark came up.

"I got her from here." he bit out to A.C. making Lois look up at him. He could see that she was still in a fog as she gave A.C. a small smile of apology for Clark's behavior. Suddenly Lois went pale and limp and just as she was about to fall Clark caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks for your help." Clark told A.C. and turned from him and cradled Lois in his arms.

"I think she needs to go to the hospital to get checked." Clark told Lana and Chloe.

Chloe nodded in agreement and told him to follow her to her car and she would drive them. Lana gathered all their stuff and followed them quietly. When they reached Chloe's car Lana watched as Clark placed Lois in the backseat carefully. He made sure she was comfortable and went to sit in the passenger seat.

"Clark!" Lana called out. "I think we should just follow in the truck."

"No." he said his eyes not leaving Lois. "I want to go to keep an eye on Lois."

Lana's eyes narrowed and she shot a pleading look at Chloe. Chloe looked to Lana and then to Clark and sighed. I really don't need this drama right now she thought.

"She's right Clark." Chloe told him.

"But Chlo..." Clark protested.

"It's okay." Chloe said cutting him off. "Besides, there isn't that much room in my little car and I want Lois to be as comfortable as possible back there."

Looking at Lois and the small space in the backseat Clark finally agreed. Climbing into the driver seat Chloe shut her door and started the car. She hoped that Lois wouldn't wake up but she wasn't holding her breath. Chloe knew that if Lois woke up on the way she was going to fight tooth and nail not to go to the hospital.

"We'll see you there." Chloe heard Clark call out as she pulled away.

••••


	4. CH3 : Strange Feelings

**Chapter Three  
**

**--------------**

**Strange Feelings  
**

••••

Clark and Lana got to the hospital and went in search of Chloe and Lois. Asking at the nurses' station they discovered that no one with the name Lois Lane had checked in. Clark became worried that something had happened to them on the way. Grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket he dialed Chloe's number as Lana watched at his side.

"Hello." Chloe answered.

"Chloe," Clark said. "why aren't you at the hospital yet?"

"She doesn't want to go Clark." Chloe replied.

"What! Make her!" Clark practically shouted into the phone making Lana jump at his side.

"Clark my ear." he heard Chloe say. He heard muffled voices and could tell that she was arguing with Lois about going to the hospital.

"Tell Clark to mind his own business." Lois shouted so he could hear.

"Where are you?" Clark asked.

"We are at the farm." Chloe said.

"I'm on my way." Clark said hanging up his phone.

Clark couldn't believe it. He should have known though. Lois hated hospitals and she was going to fight having to come. He had to get back to the farm and make sure for himself that she was okay. Turning to Lana he told her everything and began to walk out the hospital. Lana walked behind him trying to keep up.

"Clark," Lana said. "don't you think Lois is old enough to make her own decisions? If she doesn't want to come to the hospital you can't force her."

"I know that Lana." Clark said. "I'm just want to make sure she is really okay."

"Okay." Lana said. "Can you drop me off first so I can change and then I will meet you back at the farm."

Clark nodded as he and Lana got into the truck. After dropping Lana off at the Talon he drove home. Stopping in front of the house he spotted Chloe's car. Getting out of his truck he walked to the house.

"I'm serious Lois." He heard Chloe say. "Lana doesn't want you to move back into the farm."

Clark stopped short at this and decided to listen in. He shouldn't but he couldn't help himself.

"Why?" asked Lois. "What does my moving back in have to do with her?"

"I'm not sure." Chloe said. "All I know is that on the way to the truck back at the lake she asked me to try and convince you not to move back in. She said that she and Clark needed their privacy and with you here they wouldn't get it."

"What the hell!" Lois exclaimed. "Isn't that what she has the apartment at the Talon for?"

"I'm just telling you what she told me." Chloe said. "Think about it."

Chloe just shrugged her shoulders at Lois. She was taken aback at Lana's request to be honest. She didn't see the big deal either. Clark and Lana mostly hung out at the Talon when Lana was in town. She had told Lois what Lana said because if she wasn't wanted here than she had the right to know. Either way she would support her cousin's decision.

Outside Clark listened to Chloe tell Lois what Lana had said. He was angry that Lana had gone behind his back to ask Chloe to intervene when he had already told her that he wasn't going to ask Lois not to move back in. His parent loved having Lois around, so did Shelby. So do I he admitted to himself. He held his breath and waited for Lois's response.

"Well, I'm sorry for Lana." Lois said stubbornly. "I'm moving back into the farm and too bad if she doesn't like it."

Chloe just smiled at Lois. She knew this was going to be her reaction. Both Lois and Chloe looked up when they heard footsteps on the porch outside and they knew that Clark was home. Clark walked into the house and saw that Lois was stretched out on the couch with a blanket covering her legs and could see that she was wearing one of his plaid shirts. Chloe stood up bracing for the storm about to come.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital Lois?" Clark barked out.

Lois just rolled her eyes at Clark.

"Because I didn't feel like it Clark." She said hotly.

He looked to Chloe who was holding back a laugh and raised his eyebrows.

"Um, I'm gonna go." Chloe said quickly and turned to get out of there as fast she could.

"Chloe," she heard Clark call to her. "we need to talk later."

Nodding her head she practically ran out the house and to her car.

Back in the house Clark and Lois were having a staring contest. He stood next to the couch with his arms folded across his chest looking down at Lois who was glaring up at him.

"Oh please, Clark." she said. "You are not scaring anyone. Before you start let me just say that I didn't need to go to the hospital. It was just a bump on the head and I feel fine now."

"Lois," he said. "you almost drowned; I think it was more than just a bump."

"I'm not talking about this anymore." she replied back.

Clark sighed and knew that it was hopeless to argue with her. Seeing the shirt she was wearing once again he smirked at her.

"So Lois, you claim to hate plaid so much but you always seem to end up wearing my shirts." he told her.

Looking down Lois remembered that she had one of Clark's shirts on. When she had got to the farm she didn't want to go looking through her bags for something to wear because she was still a little dizzy so she had just pulled one of Clark's shirts from his closet. It smelled like him and for some strange reason that comforted her.

"Smallville," she said and watched as a huge grin spread on Clark's face. "I don't hate plaid, it's just you overdo it. Besides I look good in it, you on the other hand not so much."

Clark couldn't argue with the fact that she looked good in his shirt. Remembering what she and Chloe were discussing when he arrived he looked down at her and smiled.

"So, I take it you are moving back in." Clark said as if he didn't already know the answer.

"You betcha." Lois said. "Which means it's back to the couch for you Smallville, sorry."

Clark laughed and asked if she was hungry. His parents were due back soon but he couldn't wait he was hungry.

"No." she said shaking her head. "I think I'm going to go lie down. I'm feeling a little tired and need my rest since I'm going back to work at the Talon tomorrow."

Lois stood up from the couch and swayed a little. Clark reached out a hand to steady her and they both jumped when he touched her. It felt like an electric jolt ran from his body to hers at his touch. Looking down he noticed that the plaid shirt was the only thing Lois was wearing. Drawing in a breath he gulped loudly making Lois glance down and turn red. Clearing her throat she pulled herself away from him and walked quickly to the stairs and all but ran up them.

Lois leaned against the bedroom door trying to catch her breath. What's going on with me? This is Smallville! What was with the strange feelings she felt when he touched her? Back in the living room Clark was also trying to catch his breath. He didn't know why he was feeling like this with Lois but he was starting to like the sensations she stirred in him. A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts and he walked over and opened it. When he opened the door he found Lana standing on the porch smiling at him. He needed to figure out these strange feelings for Lois and he needed to do it fast.

••••


	5. CH4 : Lana Tries

**Chapter Four**

_(Short Chapter)_**  
**

**--------------**

**Lana Tries  
**

••••

Standing on the front porch, Lana looked at Clark and could see that he was lost in thought.

"Clark," she asked. "You going to let me in?"

"Huh?" Clark answered. "Oh yeah, right. Come in."

Lana looked around the house and saw the blanket on the couch where Lois had been.

"So, is Lois still here or did she go home with Chloe?" she asked.

She hoped that Chloe had been able to convince Lois to stay with her instead of at the farm. She didn't know why but the thought of Lois living here so close to Clark made Lana fume inside. She knew she shouldn't be jealous but there was something about Lois and the way Clark interacted with her that had always made Lana feel a little left out.

"No, she's still here." she heard Clark say. "She's going to be staying here, remember. She wanted to rest so she went upstairs."

Lana closed her eyes and sighed. Looks like Chloe hadn't had much luck. Lana turned back to see Clark getting a glass of water in the kitchen and decided to try and convince him again. She had tried in vain at the lake but she knew if she played it right she would get Clark to agree with her now that they were alone.

"Clark," Lana started. "don't you think that Lois would be more comfortable staying with Chloe. I mean she is her family and her being here doesn't leave much privacy for us when we are here."

"My mom and dad see Lois as family so she won't be uncomfortable here." Clark said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, when we need privacy there is always the loft."

"But Clark," Lana said whining. "when we want to be alone just me and you we can't do that in the loft and now we won't be able to be alone in your room because it will be Lois's room. Maybe you should just tell Lois it would be best if she went to Chloe's."

Lana had moved in and put her arms around Clark's waist. She snuggled closer to him to emphasize what she meant by them being alone and having privacy.

Clark stared down at Lana's head. He let out a huff of air, this conversation was beginning to irritate him.

"I already told you I wasn't going to turn Lois out." Clark said. "We hardly spend time here together and when we do we are always in the loft so just drop it. If Lois wants to stay here then she is going to stay here."

"But you and Lois don't even get along." Lana insisted. "You will just be fighting all the time."

Lana looked up at Clark and could see the angry frown. She thought she might have pushed too hard so she decided to just let it go.

"Okay, fine." she said. "Just as long as she doesn't get in our way."

She reached up and put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She felt him melt and was satisfied knowing that she could still make him weak in the knees.

"Let's go to the Talon." Lana whispered as she pulled away.

Clark was about to protest that idea. He didn't want to leave Lois alone. Just then his parents walked into the house.

"Hi Clark, Lana." they said.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Kent asked.

Clark filled his parents in on everything that happened at the lake.

"Oh my god." Mrs. Kent said.

"Is Lois alright?" Mr. Kent asked.

"Yeah," Lana replied a little miffed at the concern they were showing for Lois. "she is upstairs resting. She didn't want to go to the hospital."

Turning to Clark Lana again asked him to go with her to the Talon. Clark looked up the stairs and his mom caught his actions. Clark had a worried expression on his face, but there was also something else there that made Mrs. Kent's eyebrows rise. What's going on there, she thought to herself. Looking to Lana she saw that she also had caught what Clark had done and there was anger in her eyes.

"It's okay," Mrs. Kent said. "I will keep an eye on Lois. You two go on and try and have some fun."

"Don't get in too late Clark." Mr. Kent said.

Reluctantly Clark agreed and went out the door with Lana. Martha climbed the stairs and peeked into Clark's (now Lois's) room. She saw that Lois was curled up on the bed wearing one of Clark's shirts and was clutching one of his pillows to her. Going into the room Martha pulled the blankets over Lois and smoothed her hair back from her face. It was nice to have another girl in the house and Lois was already like the daughter she never had. Getting Clark some pajamas for later Mrs. Kent looked at Lois one last time and went out the door. Thinking back to Clark's face when he looked up to the room Martha smiled. It looked like things were going to get interesting.

••••


	6. CH5 : Chloe Had Noticed

**Chapter Five**

**--------------**

**Chloe Had Noticed  
**

••••

Lois stretched out and slowly opened her eyes. The sun was hitting her face making her grimace. What time is it she thought to herself. Glancing back at the clock on the nightstand she saw it was eight in the morning. Ugh, it's too early to be up. She rolled back into the bed but the smell of food caught her attention. She slowly shifted and put her feet on the floor next to the bed. She was hungry and as to make her more aware of that fact her stomach growled loudly. When had she eaten last? She couldn't even remember. She rose from the bed and tried to keep her balance. She opened one of her suitcases and found a pair of pajama pants and slipped them on. Her head still hurt and she was still a little dizzy but she would manage. She opened the door to the bedroom and made her way down to the kitchen.

Walking down the stairs Lois spotted Chloe talking with Clark at the kitchen counter. What the heck was Chloe doing here so early? When she reached the last step Lois lost her balance a little and let out a little squeal. Clark and Chloe both turned in time to see Lois stumble a little on the last step. In the blink of an eye Clark was at her side holding her arm so she wouldn't fall. Shaking her head to get rid of the fuzziness Lois looked at Clark and quirked an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and let her arm go.

"Nice save Smallville." she said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Chloe asked her.

"Yeah, just still groggy from sleeping." Lois said. "I just have to wake up all the way, where's the coffee?"

Walking to the kitchen Lois grabbed a coffee cup and poured herself some. Turning around she found both Clark and Chloe looking at her with worry. Rolling her eyes she lifted her cup and peered at them over the rim. She needed to get the focus off of her.

"Seriously," she said. "I'm okay. What are you doing her so early Chloe?"

Chloe and Clark looked at each other. They had been discussing A.C. and his ability to swim faster than Clark. He had told Chloe that A.C. had appeared out of nowhere to grab Lois under the water and he wanted to know how he did it.

"I'm helping Clark with some research for school." Chloe told her.

"Cool." Lois said. "I've got to go take a shower. I'm going back to work at the Talon today and I want to be fully awake when I get there."

"Lois," Clark said. "I don't think that you should do too much today."

"He's right," Chloe started. "you should relax and try not to stress too much."

"I'M FINE!" Lois shouted. She hated the coddling; she could take care of herself.

Clark and Chloe both stared at her in surprise. Lois felt bad that she had yelled.

"I'm sorry guys." Lois said. "Its just...I'm fine, really!"

After washing the cup she had used for coffee Lois went upstairs to take her shower and get ready for work. Downstairs Chloe and Clark looked at each other shrugged. Clark remembered that there was something else he wanted to talk to Chloe about.

"So Chloe," Clark said. "Did Lana really ask you to try and convince Lois not to move back in here?"

"How'd you.." Chloe said and then her eyes narrowed and she glared at Clark. "Did you listen in on my conversation with Lois yesterday?"

"I didn't mean to." Clark said looking down at the floor. "I just heard you tell her what Lana said when I came home."

"Riiight." Chloe drawled out. "Yes, Lana asked me to try and convince Lois not to move back in here."

"Did she say why?" Clark asked.

"No," Chloe said with a small smile. "But I'm pretty sure it's because of the way you eyed Lois yesterday."

"I did not." Clark said in shock.

Chloe just rolled her eyes at him. She had to admit that it kind of stung that Clark would be taking an interest in Lois. She had loved Clark for a long time now but she had recently realized that Clark would never see her as anything but a friend. Clark was her best friend and she just wanted him to be happy but she would not let Lois go through what she had went through in the whole Clark and Lana drama. She knew that Lois didn't see Clark in that way but in her experience it didn't take much to fall for Clark and there was definitely some chemistry between the two that would ignite at any time.

"Listen," Chloe started. "I've seen the chemistry between you and Lois. I noticed it at the start of senior year but I will not let you hurt Lois in anyway. You are with Lana, that's what you've always wanted so please don't get Lois mixed up in your roller coaster of a relationship."

"I'm happy with Lana." Clark said. "Me being worried about Lois yesterday was just me being worried about a friend nothing more. I don't like the insinuation that I would do anything to hurt either Lois or Lana."

"I know you wouldn't Clark." Chloe said. "It's just that when Lois is around you, you get a spark in your eye that I don't see with Lana. All I'm saying is be careful how you act around Lois because it's like you are fighting to control some strong feelings when you are around her and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I don't feel anything for Lois but friendship. I love Lana." Clark insisted but he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Chloe.

"Okay," Chloe said with a sigh. "Just keep telling yourself that when you are around Lois."

Clark just stared at Chloe. So many thoughts were running through his head. Chloe had noticed how he had looked at Lois yesterday and apparently so had Lana. While Clark was lost in his thoughts Lois came down the stairs all dressed and ready to go.

"Well," Lois said. "I'm outta here. See you guys later."

She hugged Chloe goodbye and gave Clark a playful punch on the arm and headed out the door.

"Wait Lois," Chloe called after her. "I'll head out with you."

Turning to Clark Chloe told him that she would look into A.C. and that she would come by later if she found anything. Clark watched as Chloe and Lois drove off. Chloe was right. It did confuse him the feelings that Lois stirred in him but at the same time excited him. When he was around Lois he had to remind himself that he loved Lana and he shouldn't have to do that. Closing his eyes tight he shook his head. He was in big trouble if he didn't figure all these feelings out soon but he didn't want to hurt anyone in the process.

Snapping out of his thoughts Clark realized he would be late for class if he didn't hurry up. Pushing all thoughts of everything else to the side he sped out the door.

••••


	7. CH6 : Clark Sees the Kiss

**Chapter Six**

_(Short Chapter)_**  
**

**--------------**

**Clark Sees the Kiss  
**

••••

At the Talon Lois was getting back into the swing of things. As she stood there thinking while the coffee was pouring a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I think it's full" Lois heard. She turned around to see the guy who had saved her yesterday at the lake.

"Customers like it that way," she said turning off the machine and grabbing the cup. "More bang for their buck."

"I got a buck." he said cheerfully.

"You should use it to get some fashion sense." Lois told him.

Lois went to deliver orders to the tables but could feel him staring at her. Looking back she got a good look at him. What's with those awful colors she thought to herself.

"You know that whole orange and green thing you got going, looks like Flipper threw up." Lois told him walking past him and back to the counter.

"Tell you what," A.C. said laughing. "You show me how to dress the way you like and I'll teach you how to swim."

"I know how to swim, thank you." Lois scoffed.

"Really? Didn't look like it to me. I might not be there next time to suck the water out of those pretty lungs." he replied.

"Look," Lois started. "I didn't need you to save me alright. I just had some water go down the wrong pipe."

"You were turning blue." A.C. said.

"Well it's a good color on me." Lois told him. "It was a freak accident okay I practically live in the water."

"Me too," A.C. teased. "But I can swim."

"So can I." Lois said. "I'm a great swimmer. I can swim like a fish."

"Prove it." A.C. challenged.

Lois's eyes narrowed. She couldn't back down from a challenge.

"You're on." Lois told him. "Meet you at the lake after my shift, say around 4."

"See you there." A.C. said as he stood up to leave.

Later that evening Lois found herself sitting with A.C. on the Kent's couch. It had been so weird. One minute she and A.C. were chatting on the dock after racing in the lake and the next he is gripping his head in pain, falling into the lake, and emerging from the water with blood coming out of his ears. Lois had to admit it scared her a little, not knowing what to do to help him. He seemed fine now. Getting up Lois walked to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water.

"Here you are." Lois said handing the glass of water to A.C. "You know we really should get you checked out at the hospital."

A.C. drank the glass of water like it was the last he would ever have and replied. "I'm cool."

"Is that surfer talk for there was blood coming out of my ears," Lois said. "because on dry land that usually isn't a good sign."

He explained that it was probably just an ear infection or something and if they could drop it. A.C. stood up to leave and before he could Lois put her hand to his forehead. She didn't know why she did it. A.C. asked her what she was doing.

"Making sure you don't have a fever." Lois replied.

"You really don't listen do you?" A.C. said with a smile grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest.

A.C. leaned down to kiss her and Lois pulled back stunned.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Lois said.

"Figured it was worth a shot and you're worth the risk." A.C. said.

"You don't even know me." Lois replied.

"What's to know," A.C. said. "you're abrasive, sarcastic, and you never shut up."

"Yeah and those are my good qualities." Lois said with a smile.

Before she could protest again A.C. gripped her head with his hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Lois pushed back and stared at him.

"Look," Lois started. "just because you saved me when I wasn't really drowning does not give you the right to slobber all over me."

"Sorry." A.C. said softly.

"You should be." Lois said.

They stood there looking at each other for a while and Lois thought what the heck. She rushed into him and kissed him. Something in the back of her head was telling her to stop that it wasn't right to be kissing him here in the Kent's house. She decided to ignore it and kept on kissing him. Lois didn't hear when the front door opened and Clark walked in.

"Lo-is!!" Clark said sharply.

Lois jerked away from A.C. and looked at Clark. He looked hurt and she felt a pang of guilt shoot through her.

"Hey Smallville." Lois managed to squeak out. He just stood there glaring at A.C.

••••


	8. CH7 : Jealousy Abound

**Chapter Seven**

**--------------**

**Jealousy Abound  
**

••••

"I can't believe Lois is all over this guy." Clark growled out to Chloe. "All we know about him is that he can swim faster then I can. Were you able to find out anything more about him?"

Looking at Clark as he leaned against the window of his loft Chloe told him that she had found out that A.C. was a sophomore at the University of Miami who was on the swim team. Clark asked her if had a criminal record. Chloe told him that she had found a criminal record. Clark smirked. He knew it!

"It was nothing big Clark." Chloe said. "He freed some dolphins."

Clark just let out a huge sigh. Something didn't sit well with him about A.C. Seeing the way Lois was getting attached to him made it all the more important to find out what his deal was. When he walked in on Lois and A.C. kissing he felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He was so angry that he had to keep his heat vision in check when glaring at A.C. He had tried to talk to Lois earlier about it but she had managed to avoid him.

"Are you sure your not just jealous that someone stole your hero thunder?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"That's not it," he said. "I want to make sure Lois doesn't get hurt by this guy. I mean she doesn't even know him that well and she's already kissing him?"

"So it's jealousy over Lois then." Chloe muttered but Clark was too busy in his own thoughts to hear that.

"Well Clark." Chloe said. "That's Lois's business. She's a big girl and can handle herself."

"There's just something about him that I don't trust." Clark said. "I'm going to find out what it is and in the meantime if you could try and keep Lois away from him."

"Oh no!" Chloe said. "I'm not doing anything of the sort. The last thing I need is for Lois to be angry with me. You find out what you need to about A.C. but I'm telling you Clark don't try and tell Lois what to do in regards to him because she is not going to take that very well."

"I'll make her understand." Clark said with a shrug.

Chloe just shook her head. This was going to get ugly and fast.

"It's your funeral." Chloe told him. "I gotta get going. See you later."

After Chloe had left Clark decided it was time to go and talk to Lois. He sped to the Talon only to find A.C. there already talking to both Lois and Lana. The way Lois was looking at A.C. made Clark's stomach turn. He studied her closely as he walked through the Talon. He noticed the way her smile lit up her face and her laugh flowed through him making his whole body come alive. He watched as she put a hand on A.C.'s shoulder and he felt like punching A.C. Lana noticed him walking over and waved to him.

When he reached the table they were sitting at he looked to Lana who smiled at him and got up to give him a kiss. He asked Lois if he could have a cup of coffee and watched as she went behind the counter to make it for him. They stood there in uncomfortable silence until A.C. asked for more water as Lois returned with Clark's coffee. Lois huffed and went back to the counter and came back with a pitcher of water and refilled A.C.'s glass. She then started telling Clark and Lana all about their swim at the lake the day before.

"You guys should have seen him," Lois said cheerfully. "I've never seen anyone swim so fast."

"Or drink so much water." Lana said with a laugh as A.C. downed yet another glass of water.

"Keeps my skin soft." A.C. told Lana.

Clark watched the three of them talk over the rim of his coffee cup. He had to do a little more digging and find out what he needed to know about A.C. Shooting a look at Lois he turned back to A.C.

"So, how do you like the University of Miami?" Clark asked.

Lois looked stunned that Clark knew that.

"You go to school in Miami?" Lois asked A.C.

"Yeah." A.C. replied looking at Clark, "How'd you know that?"

"I'm a big fan of college swimming." Clark said.

"Oh really," Lana said catching the look Clark was giving A.C. "since when?"

"Since Arthur Curry started dominating the sport." Clark told them. "How'd you learn to swim so fast?"

A.C. told them that he grew up on the water and he probably spent more time in than out. They learned that his mother had died when he was a baby and his dad ran a lighthouse which meant he was always near water. At hearing about his mom Lois knew what that was like. She looked at A.C. softly and told him that she was sorry. Glancing at Lois and noticing the looks she was giving A.C. Clark began to feel angry. Lana noticed the little glances that Clark kept throwing Lois's way and was beginning to get irritated. She looked to Lois to see if she had noticed but saw that she seemed to be focused on A.C.

"What brings you to the most landlocked spot on the map?" Clark asked A.C.

"Crater Lake." A.C. answered. "The last few months a bunch of fish have been dying off. They blame it on temperature change but I think that's totally bogus."

Clark wasn't buying it.

"Smallville's a long way to go to check on temperature changes." Clark said gruffly.

Lois shot a look at Clark that told him to back off. What the heck was he doing? I don't need him going overprotective brother on me.

"Not if you care about the world you live in." A.C. said intensely. "People think that what happens in oceans and lakes doesn't effect their lives. It does, it's all connected."

Lois was surprised by that answer. Clark noticed Lois seemed to be falling for A.C.'s lines. He couldn't let her get attached anymore because he didn't want to see her get hurt. Deep down he had to admit that Lois being interested in A.C. bothered him alot.

"Do you really believe that or is that just a pick up line for the girls." Clark said snidely.

"Clark!" Lana admonished. She couldn't believe how he was acting. She didn't like that he seemed jealous of A.C. She had to do something about this whole Lois situation and fast.

"Smallville, can I talk to you over here for a minute." Lois said pulling him to the side. Clark looked down at her hand gripping his arm and was not surprised to find that his body responded positively at being touched by her, even if it was in anger.

"What are you doing? I already have an overprotective dad I don't need an overprotective brother, especially one who isn't my brother." Lois told him.

"Look, there is something fishy about his guy." Clark said. "Lois, just please stay away from him until I figure out why he is really here."

"You are not seriously trying to tell me what to do." Lois said her anger starting to show. "Clark I can take care of myself and if I felt in any way that A.C. was dangerous I wouldn't be anywhere near him. Please don't try to butt into my life. I don't tell you how to live yours don't think that you can try and tell me how to live mine."

"Lois," Clark said softly. "I don't doubt you can take care of yourself I just don't want to see you get hurt in anyway."

"Leave it alone Clark." Lois bit out.

Lois saw A.C. getting up out of his chair and thew one last look of fury at Clark and turned to A.C.

"I got to go." A.C. said with a small smile.

"You want some company?" Lois asked with an apologetic smile. A.C. looked down at her then up again and saw Clark frown and clench his fists. He was sure that Clark felt something more than friendship toward Lois if his mere presence made him react this way. He told Lois he needed to be alone and said his goodbye. He had come here for a reason and he was going to accomplish his mission. He wasn't going to be staying long and he didn't want Lois to get attached to him.

As A.C. walked out of the Talon Clark turned to find both Lois and Lana glaring at him. Now was his chance to see what A.C. was really up to.

"You know you were right." Clark said. "I was being rude and should go and apologize."

Clark turned and left before the girls could answer him. He didn't have to run too fast to catch up with A.C. He followed A.C. back to the lake and saw him entering a passage. Clark followed him into what appeared to be some sort of lab. There he saw A.C. planting a bomb and Clark reacted before thinking. He hugged the bomb to his chest just as it went off. He glanced back up to find A.C. gone. He caught up to A.C. in the water and A.C. threw what looked like water bombs at him and was able to get away when one hit Clark sending him flying out of the water.

Super-speeding back to the farm Clark changed his wet clothes and walked to his loft. How had A.C. come across his powers? Did he have a meteor ability? He had to figure it out soon before he tried to do any more damage or possibly hurt someone. Clark heard footsteps on the loft stairs and turned to see Lois walking up. She didn't look at all happy. He had to let her know what he found out about A.C. She had to know that he was dangerous.

••••


	9. CH8 : The Kiss that Started it All

**Chapter Eight**

**--------------**

**The Kiss that Started it All  
**

••••

"So did you at least apologize to A.C.?" Lois asked Clark as she reached the last step.

"I didn't get a chance to, he was too busy playing terrorist." Clark told her as he walked past her and down the loft stairs.

"What!" Lois exclaimed following him.

"Lois," Clark started halting in the middle of the barn. "I followed him and saw him trying to blow up a lab."

"You really don't like him do you? Attacking him and making up stories." Lois said frustrated.

"This has nothing to do about the way I feel!" Clark replied.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous." Lois said jokingly. She knew that had nothing to do with it and just wanted to tease Clark. She saw his eyes narrow and his nostrils flare and instinctively took a step back.

"What if I am?" Clark asked advancing toward her.

Lois took a step back for each step Clark took forward and found herself hit a stall with nowhere to go from there. Had she heard right?

"What?!" Lois laughed out. "That was a joke Clark."

"What if I am jealous? What if I can't stand to see him kiss you, touch you, and make you laugh? What then?" Clark told her huskily.

He trapped her against the stall when he put his palms at her sides making it hard for her to escape. She didn't know what had gotten into him. Her heart began to beat wildly and her breathing became erratic as he leaned in closer to her face. She glanced down to his lips and saw as he ran his tongue over them and as if acting on its own her tongue mimicked his. How did Clark make her feel this way? This was Clark for crying out loud! She glanced up to see his eyes filled with longing. The intensity of it scared her.

"Um Clark," Lois said trying to get out of the cage he had made with his arms. "You are invading my personal space."

"You didn't answer my question." Clark said staring at her lips. "What if I am jealous? What would you do?"

"Well, we both know you're not." Lois gave a shaky laugh. "You are just messing with me right now aren't you? Getting back at me for all the times I bested you."

Clark's eyes narrowed even more and she could swear she saw them flash red. Before she knew what was happening his head swooped down and his lips caught hers for a kiss. Lois stiffened as their lips made first contact and squeezed her eyes shut tight. The sensations flooding her belly were making it impossible to remain impassive to his kiss and when she felt his tongue sweep across her lips for entry it was as if she had no control over her body anymore and her lips opened to allow him access. Lois brought her hands up to his chest to push him away. Clark felt her struggle with giving in. He needed to feel every part of her mouth and groaned when her lips finally opened to him. His arms wrapped around her holding her tight against him and he felt her hands creep up his chest. She gave a small push but he ignored her and reached up with his hand to tilt her head so he could deepen the kiss.

At the feel of his hand in her hair and the kiss deepening Lois couldn't fight it anymore. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moaned as his tongue lightly touched with hers. She couldn't believe she was kissing Clark this way. The kiss was mind-blowing and she didn't want it to end. She pressed herself against him more and he grunted with the contact her chest made with his. His hands began to roam up and down her back and her fingers were playing with his hair at the back of his neck. She became aware of the need for air but didn't want to pull away she was enjoying the kiss too much. Clark wanted to get rid of any trace of A.C.'s kiss in Lois's mind. He needed for her to forget all about it. He pushed her back against the stall again knew that he would have to pull away soon to let her breathe.

"Clark!" they heard someone shout. "Are you in there?"

They bolted apart at the voice. Lana! Oh my god, it was Lana thought Lois. Trying to catch her breath she closed her eyes and silently berated herself. How could I have let this happen? He has a girlfriend that he is madly in love with! How could I have been so stupid. What would Chloe think? Oh no, Chloe! She was in love with Clark and the last thing Lois ever wanted to do was hurt Chloe in any way.

Lois opened her eyes to find Clark look as stunned and confused as she was. He looked at her and cleared his throat.

"Lois, I'm sorry." Clark said softly.

"Not as sorry as I am." Lois replied. Her legs felt like mush but she managed to get them to finally move and ran out that barn passing Lana on the way out.

••••


	10. CH9 : She's Going to Hit Me

**Chapter Nine**

**--------------**

**She's Going to Hit Me**

••••

Lana watched as Lois ran past her and into the house. What was that about? She saw Clark standing by one of the stalls in the barn and walked towards him. He had a dazed expression on his face and he was breathing hard. He must have argued with her Lana thought.

"Clark," Lana said. "why was Lois running to the house?"

Clark barely registered Lana's question in his head. He was replaying the kiss in his mind and they way it had felt so right. He shouldn't have done it he knew that but he couldn't help himself. Now that he had gotten that kiss he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop at just one. He had never felt that level of emotions before with anyone he had kissed other than Lois. He knew that he wasn't going to be satisfied with any other kisses after that. How had this happened to him? All this time pining after Lana he no longer wanted her but someone who he never thought he would want.

"Clark!" Lana said loudly. "Did you hear me?"

Clark jerked out of his thoughts and looked at Lana. He should have never kissed Lois while with Lana neither deserved that pain and he had to do something about it. He knew he would always love Lana but he realized that his feelings had changed some time ago he just never wanted to confront them. He didn't want to let go of that ideal picture in his head of him and Lana but now he knew that he had to for his happiness and hers. He couldn't hold on to her and keep her holding on to him if he didn't feel the same way anymore. He decided to be honest with her.

"Lana," Clark said softly. "we need to talk."

Inside the house Lois had run to her room and thrown herself on the bed. She groaned into the pillow. What was she going to do now? She sat up on the bed and ran her fingers over her lips. She had never experienced a kiss like that before. The overpowering emotions that had ran through her body with the kiss had stunned her. She had tried to fight them but it had been hopeless. What would have happened if Lana hadn't shown up? Lois didn't even want to think about that. She needed to get her feelings in check. She couldn't be feeling anything for Clark it wasn't fair to her or to Lana or Chloe.

Ever since she has known Clark he has been in love with Lana. Lois knew that he would never give her up. Then there was her cousin. Chloe has been in love with Clark forever and Lois had just betrayed her cousin with that kiss. She knew she had to tell Chloe but she couldn't bear the thought of causing her cousin any pain. She couldn't stay at the farm anymore it would be too awkward, she needed to get out. Lois stood up and decided it was best to go talk to Chloe now. She walked out the room and hoped she wouldn't run into Clark or Lana. She sprinted to her car and left the farm.

In the loft Clark was trying his best to explain everything to Lana. She didn't believe that his feelings for her had changed. She couldn't accept it because they had been happy until Lois came back and she knew that she was to blame.

"Lana, I will always love you but as a friend." Clark told her. "I just don't think it's fair to either of us to keep this relationship going if feelings have changed."

"This is because of Lois isn't it." Lana said angrily. "That bitch!"

"Don't call her that!" Clark snapped. "This isn't because of her. This is because I realized my feelings have changed. Things haven't been going that well between us you have to admit it. You are always accusing me of not trusting you and keeping something from you. To be honest there is something I am keeping from you and if I can't trust you enough to tell you then this relationship isn't going to work."

"And what," Lana said sharply. "you think you can trust Lois more than me. That loudmouth? Yes, I'm always asking you about what you are keeping from me because I hate secrets Clark. Don't try to absolve Lois of any guilt. I know she has been prancing around in front of you throwing herself at you the first chance she gets."

"Could you not insult Lois." Clark told her getting angry. "I'm being honest with you and I thought you would appreciate that. Okay, I do have some feelings for Lois but she has done nothing of what you are accusing her of. I kissed her not the other way around. I'm sorry that I'm hurting you but I don't want to string you along when my feelings have changed. You deserve better than that."

"You kissed her!" Lana said loudly wiping away the tears that had fallen. "Fine, if that's the way you want it Clark then so be it. When you realize your mistake I will be waiting for you."

"You don't have to wait Lana." Clark told her feeling guilty at seeing her tears. "I want us to remain friends you are an important person in my life."

"Maybe," Lana told him. "just give me some time."

Lana gave him a little hug and went down the stairs. She knew that Lois played a bigger part in this than he was letting on. Hate spread through Lana as she told herself that she would make Lois pay for this. Lana knew that Clark still loved her and she wouldn't give up on trying to get him back or figuring out his secret. Coming out of the barn she saw Lois sprinting to her car and driving off. Oh yeah, she smiled to herself, she would make Lois pay.

In the loft Clark saw as Lois drove off in her car. He had to talk to her about the kiss. She needed to know that his feelings had changed and that he had broken up with Lana. He had an idea of where she was going and he raced down the stairs only to be stopped when A.C. came through the doors.

A.C. explained what he was doing at the lab. He needed Clark's help and Clark told him he would help him. All thoughts of Lois and Lana were pushed to the side as they came up with a plan. Clark felt that they should go and talk to Lex first but A.C. didn't believe that Lex would do anything to help since it was his company that was making the device in question. Clark told A.C. to give Lex a chance and he reluctantly agreed.

Well Clark and A.C. did their thing Lois was looking for Chloe in Metropolis. She didn't know exactly how to tell Chloe what had happened and just hoped that Chloe would forgive her. After finally reaching Chloe on her cell phone she knew that she was in her dorm room. Getting out of her car she walked to Chloe's room and knocked.

"Hey cuz!" Chloe said hugging her. "What brings you by?"

Lois took a deep breath as Chloe let her in. Lois looked around the small room and saw that it screamed Chloe. There was newspaper articles all over the walls, papers were scattered everywhere and the only place that was clean was her bed.

"I have to tell you something but first you have to promise that you won't hit me." Lois said.

"Hit you?!" Chloe said laughing. "What did you do that's so bad I'd want to hit you?"

"Promise me first cuz." Lois insisted.

"Okay," Chloe told her. "I promise I won't hit you."

"Ikindakissedclark." Lois muttered.

"Um, run that by me again, didn't quite catch what you were saying." Chloe said with a chuckle.

"I kinda kissed Clark!" Lois blurted out and Chloe's mouth fell open in shock. "Well technically he kissed me but I kissed him back and I didn't want to but I couldn't stop myself and I just don't want you to hate me because I know how you feel about him and I want you to know that it will never happen again even if it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had but I don't want to hurt you in anyway so please don't hate me and I can understand if you are angry with me right now but remember that you promised not to hit me but I will totally understand..."

"Lois!" Chloe said loudly interrupting her cousin. "Take a breath you're rambling."

Lois stopped and took a deep breath and looked at Chloe.

"Please say something." Lois told her.

Chloe looked at Lois and narrowed her eyes and walked toward her. Lois had to admit she got a little scared and backed up. Oh no, she's totally going to hit me!

••••


	11. CH10 : Clark Has Feelings For Me

**Chapter Ten**

**--------------**

**Clark Has Feelings for Me  
**

••••

Lois closed her eyes tight and waited for the first slap to come. Her eyes popped open at the sound of Chloe's hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god," Chloe said between breaths, "you should have seen your face."

Lois looked at Chloe shocked. She was laughing when she should she be angry and trying to kick my ass.

"You're not mad?" Lois asked her.

Trying to catch her breath Chloe shook her head. She was mad but not at Lois. Yes, she still loved Clark but she knew he would never feel the same way about her but she had specifically asked him not to drag Lois into his messy relationship with Lana. She had known that it was getting harder for Clark to control himself around Lois especially since A.C. had come into the picture. She had never seen Clark so jealous before.

"Not at you." Chloe told Lois. "I know Clark doesn't feel that way about me and have moved on but I asked Clark not to do anything about his feelings for you while he was with Lana. I don't want to see you hurting because of that they way I did."

"Wait! What?" Lois said confused. "You knew that Clark has feelings for me? When the hell did this happen?"

"I think they have always been there." Chloe told her. "There's a chemistry between you two that I noticed senior year. I knew sooner or later that it would catch up to both of you but Clark has always been in Lanaland I just never guessed he would be the first to figure it out."

"Clark and I do not have any chemistry." Lois said in denial. "He's Farm Boy, I don't go for that."

"Right," Chloe said rolling her eyes. "that's why it was the most amazing kiss you ever had."

Lois's head snapped up. Had she said that?

"I can't deal with drama right now." Lois said shaking her head. "I have to move out of the farm. Do you think Uncle Gabe would let me stay at the house?"

"Of course he would but you would be all by yourself. Don't you want to think about this?" Chloe asked her.

"No, it's going to be too awkward to stay at the farm now. Clark is in love with Lana. I don't know what possessed him to kiss me but he is probably regretting it right now." Lois said sadly. "I can't stay at the farm with him looking at me with disgust."

"I'm sure he wouldn't be doing that. Clark is just confused right now and it may take him some time to figure his feelings out but I'm telling you he feels something for you." Chloe told her. "But if it will make you happier to move out then I don't see a problem with you staying at the house. Just let me get the keys."

Lois sat there trying to absorb everything Chloe had told her. Clark had feelings for her? So it wasn't just lust that had driven him to kiss her. Did she feel anything for Clark? She had to admit that the kiss was amazing and had awakened some strong feelings in her but she wouldn't act on them. Clark was in love with Lana and even though Chloe said that she was moving past Clark Lois knew that the love she felt was still there and while that existed Lois couldn't do anything that would hurt her cousin. Chloe handed Lois the keys.

"Thanks." Lois told her. She got up and gave her a big hug. "I got to get going. I want to be out of the farm before it gets dark."

"Just be careful." Chloe told her and opened the door and watched Lois walk out to her car. She needed to talk to Clark.

Chloe dialed Clark's number but it went straight to voice mail.

"Clark!" Chloe said sharply. "When you get this message I need you to come to my dorm room as soon as you can, it's about Lois."

Clark was busying saying goodbye to A.C. Going to Lex had not helped at all as A.C. had predicted but what worried Clark more was that Lex was willing to let A.C. die by denying him water just to protect his company. If Clark hadn't gotten to A.C. in time he would probably be dead. Clark knew that Lex wasn't to be trusted but he never thought he would go this far. He warned A.C. about Lex knowing about him and told him to be careful.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Lois." A.C. said. "Isn't she awesome?"

Clark cleared his throat and tried not to glare at A.C.

"Look Clark," he said. "I know I don't know you that well but if you have feelings for Lois I think you should just tell her. She is an amazing woman and if I didn't have to leave I would give you a run for your money."

Clark clenched his jaw and glared at him. A.C. just laughed and clapped him on his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself." A.C. said and just to rile Clark up more he shouted as he walked out the barn. "And Lois too."

As Clark watched A.C. leave the barn he heard his cell phone chime. He saw that he had a message from Chloe. Listening to the message he knew that Lois had told Chloe everything and that Chloe was angry. He sighed and sped to Metropolis knowing he was going to get a lecture when he got there.

Chloe was trying to study when she heard a knock at her door. Looking through the peephole she saw Clark standing at her door. Willing herself to calm down she opened the door and let him in.

"Okay Chloe," he said. "Let me have it."

Chloe looked at him and cocked her head to the side. Of course he would know that she was angry at him she hadn't really been trying to hide it in the message she left him. Gesturing at him to sit down in her desk chair she took a deep breath.

"Clark, I asked you not to drag my cousin through the mud didn't I. Then what happens, she comes to me feeling extremely guilty because you kissed her. She actually thought I was going to hit her because of it. Do you have any idea how Lois works? Right now she is beating herself up over causing me pain. I told her not to worry about that because I've moved on but I could tell she doesn't believe me." Chloe told Clark.

"Look Chloe," Clark started. "I didn't plan on kissing her. She was just there angry at me because of how I acted about A.C. and then she was joking about me being jealous and I couldn't stop myself anymore."

"I get it Clark." Chloe said. "But you could have handled the situation better than to kiss her. Now she is racked with guilt over me and over your relationship with Lana. This is exactly what I told you not to let happen, not to cause her any pain because of that and you did it anyway."

"I broke up with Lana." Clark stated.

"You what?!" Chloe practically screamed.

"After I kissed Lois I knew that there was no way I could still be with Lana if I felt that way from just a kiss. I don't know exactly what I feel for Lois but I realized that I don't love Lana in that way anymore and that it wasn't fair to her or anyone that I remain in that relationship so I broke it off." Clark explained.

"Is it for real this time?" Chloe asked him.

"Yes." Clark replied. "I have feelings for Lois that I would like to explore further. I will always love Lana as a friend but no longer in a romantic way. One kiss from Lois made me realize that I hadn't felt that way for her in quite a while but was just too stubborn to let that dream go."

"Wow Clark." Chloe said stunned and had to sit down on her bed. "Sounds like you know exactly what you want. I'm glad to hear that but you need to know that Lois is so freaked out that she is leaving the farm."

"She's what?!" Clark exclaimed bolting out of the chair.

"Yeah, when she came by to tell me what had happened she asked if she could stay at our old house." Chloe said.

"By herself? Is she crazy?" Clark asked not really expecting an answer to those questions.

"Well what did you expect Clark. Lois has a tightly wound bolt reflex and that kiss was just enough to get her to bolt." Chloe said. "She wants to be out of the farm before it gets dark..."

A small gust of wind made papers fly everywhere as Chloe was left talking to herself. She couldn't help but smile and think that things had just gotten pretty interesting. 

••••


	12. CH11 : Lana Strikes Back

**Chapter Eleven**

**--------------**

**Lana Strikes Back  
**

••••

When Lois had reached Smallville she decided to stop in at the Talon hoping that she wouldn't see Lana. Instead she found A.C. there waiting for her. He invited her to a cup of coffee and told her that he wanted to say goodbye.

"You're leaving." Lois said sadly.

"Yeah, I figured I would get out and see the world you know." A.C. replied.

"What about school?" Lois said. "Won't the swim team miss you?"

"They'll just have to find another swim stud." A.C. said laughing.

Lois looked at him with a smile. She thought of him as a friend and would miss having him around. She was kind of sad that she couldn't think of him as more but after that kiss from Clark she didn't think anyone was going to measure up to him. She noticed A.C. giving her a puzzled look.

"You know Clark is an incredible guy." he told her.

Lois looked at him confused. When had he and Clark become friendly enough for him to be singing his praises.

"You think so, if he didn't already have a girlfriend I'd say you should date him." Lois said with a chuckle.

"Funny." A.C. said. "I leave here knowing that you will be safe because you have Clark in your life."

"Okay," Lois said. "I don't know what that means but I'm pretty sure I will be safe because I know how to take care of myself."

A.C. shook his head. She was a stubborn one.

"Give Clark a chance." A.C. said. "I think he'd surprise you."

"Not likely." Lois scoffed. She knew that was a lie because he had already surprised her with that kiss.

"Well, you take care of yourself." A.C. said standing up to leave. Lois stood up as well.

"You too." She said and gave him a hug and watched as he left the Talon.

Turning around to go to the counter Lois was surprised to see Lana standing in front of her looking extremely angry.

"Wow do you move fast." Lana bit out.

"Excuse me?" Lois said confused. "What are you talking about?"

"A.C. didn't want you so you decide to make a move on Clark even though he has a girlfriend." Lana cried.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't make any moves on Clark." Lois said her anger rising. "I have no idea what you are talking about. If you have issues with Clark go take them up with him don't come throwing accusations out at me."

"Don't deny that you and Clark kissed. He confessed everything to me. He explained that it was a heat of the moment thing and how he felt so disgusted afterward." Lana said smiling. "He begged my forgiveness and told me that he was going to throw you out of his house for trying to come between us. You didn't actually think that he cared about you did you?"

Lois was hurt by what she was hearing. She knew it shouldn't matter what Clark had told Lana but it did, it cut deep into her heart. Don't you cry, don't you cry she told herself. Don't give him or her that satisfaction. She could understand Clark not having romantic feelings for her but she had thought that they had become friends.

"You're not going to cry are you?" Lana laughed. "How could you have honestly thought Clark felt anything for you when he has been in love with me his entire life. You are just some poor orphan girl his family took in and took pity on, you're nothing but a burden to them. You're so pathetic."

Lois held her head high through Lana's tirade. She would never show anyone how much her words affected her. The smirk on Lana's face made Lois's anger increase. She wanted to tell Lana so much but would not stoop to her level, Lois was better than that.

"LANA! ARE YOU CRAZY!" they heard someone yell.

Turning around they both saw Clark standing at the entrance of the Talon with a look of pure rage on his face. Lois looked up at him and he looked at her and saw the hurt, anger, and disappointment in her eyes. His heart hurt to see her like that. He walked toward her and tried to pull her to him but she pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"Have a nice life." Lois spat out and walked out of the Talon.

"Lois wait!" Clark yelled and ran to follow her. "Let me explain please!"

Lois ignored him and got into her car and drove off to the farm. She had to get out of there. Clark turned around to see Lana looking at him through the Talon window. She caught him looking at her and turned and ran up to her apartment. He ran back into the Talon as fast he could without using super-speed and caught her just as she opened the door and he walked in behind her.

"What the hell Lana!" he exclaimed turning to her. "I'd have never thought you could be so vicious toward another person. All those things you told Lois were lies and then to call her a pathetic orphan was just overkill. Have you gone insane?"

"I wanted her to suffer as I'm suffering." Lana shouted but took a step back at the anger she saw in Clark's eyes. "You think I would just let you walk away from me that easily, especially to go off with Lois. I don't think so Clark. You are mine and no one else can have you. You know you don't really have feelings for Lois you are just confused because she made it easy for you."

"I explained to you that it's not all about Lois. We don't trust each other and it's taking a toll on us. We can't be happy together if there is no trust." Clark tried to get her to understand.

"I love you!" Lana shouted. "No one is ever going to be able to love you the way I do."

"It's a sick love then Lana. How can you say you love someone and not trust them. I wanted to be your friend Lana I really did but now that I see what kind of person you really are I want you to stay away from me. I don't want to have anything more to do with you. Stay away from Lois as well." Clark warned her and walked to the door.

"You'll be back Clark." Lana told him. "When you get tired of that skank, you'll be back."

"No more insulting Lois. She is a far better person than you could ever hope to be." Clark told her and walked out of the apartment.

Lana ran to her room and threw herself on her bed wailing. He'll be back she told herself over and over again. She just knew it.

••••


	13. CH12 : Chloe Takes Care of Lana

**Chapter Twelve**

**--------------**

**Chloe Takes Care of Lana**

••••

Lois had decided that instead of going to the farm she would go back to Chloe. She didn't want to run into Clark at the farm and hear his excuses. She had known that the kiss was a mistake but to hear what he told Lana about it made her want to cry. She would wait until tomorrow while he was in class to go to the farm and collect her belongings. She pulled up to Chloe's building and got out of her car and headed to her room.

Chloe was just settling in for the night when she heard a knock on her door. She was surprised to see Lois standing outside her door but could tell by the expression on her face that she wasn't in a good mood. She yanked open her door and let Lois in.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked her.

"Can I stay here the night," Lois said hugging herself. "I can't go back to the farm right now."

"Sure cuz. What happened that you can't go back to the farm?" Chloe asked now worried about the expression on Lois's face.

Lois told her everything that happened at the Talon and everything that Lana had said. Chloe couldn't believe that her friend could be so cruel. She knew Clark had broken up with Lana but Lana had lied to Lois and told her some horrible things. Chloe was angry for her cousin and couldn't wait to have Lana in front of her friend or not. She could see Lois struggling not to cry and had to admire Lois's strength.

"Lois," Chloe began. " Lana wasn't telling you the truth, I know for a fact..."

"Please Chloe," Lois interrupted. "if you are going to say anything to try and save Clark I don't want to hear it. I knew better than to think that kiss meant anything. I've been telling myself that all day, but the things he said to Lana making it seem like it was my fault I will never forgive him for that."

"Listen Lois," Chloe tried again. "what she said isn't true, Clark would never..."

"I'm tired Chloe." Lois cut her off again. "I just want to sleep, I promise I will be out of your hair in the morning."

Before Chloe could say anything else, Lois walked to her little bathroom and shut the door. Grabbing her cell phone Chloe tried Clark's phone. Again it went straight to voice mail. Should she tell him that Lois was here or not. She hung up deciding against it, her cousin wouldn't forgive her if she told him where she was. Lois came out of the bathroom looking very worn down. She gave Chloe a small smile and climbed into her bed making sure to leave room for her cousin. Chloe got into her side of the bed and could her Lois sniffling. Her brave cousin waited until it was dark and no one could see her to let the tears fall. Anger spread through Chloe's body, this is exactly why she told Clark not to get her cousin caught up in his dysfunctional relationship.

Meanwhile after leaving the Talon Clark had sped to the farm faster than he had ever sped before. He had to catch Lois before she left to explain to her that everything Lana had told her were lies. He would never say any of those things about Lois even if he didn't have feelings for her. Remembering the amount of hurt he saw in Lois's eyes as she looked at him he felt like crying for her. He got to the farm and saw that his parents were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Is Lois home yet?" Clark asked.

"No, she hasn't been here pretty much all day." Mrs. Kent said. She saw the worried look on Clark's face. "Why? What's wrong?"

Clark broke down and told his parents everything from the kiss to the break up to what Lana had told Lois. The Kent's couldn't believe their ears at what Lana had told Lois. To even suggest that they only took pity on Lois made them simmer with anger. They had come to see Lois as a daughter and were upset that she had been hurt that way.

"Do you truly have feelings for Lois?" Mr. Kent asked Clark.

"I do!" Clark said softly hanging his head. "I don't know how it happened but I do. I need to talk to her, to explain things. I'm afraid she will disappear without hearing me out first and I will have lost her. You should have seen her face. She was so brave trying not to cry at Lana's words and my heart ached for her."

"Could she be at Chloe's?" Mrs. Kent asked feeling for both her son and Lois.

"Chloe!" Clark said. "Why didn't I think of that. I will call her and ask."

Taking his phone out of his pocket he saw that there was a missed call from Chloe but no message and he knew that that couldn't be good. He dialed Chloe's number but found out that she had turned her phone off when it went straight to voice mail. Lois must be with her.

"She must have her phone off." Clark told his parents heading for the door. "I'm going to go over, I have to talk to Lois."

"Son," Mr. Kent said. "why don't you wait until tomorrow. It's pretty late and I bet they are sleeping right now."

Clark's shoulders fell. His dad was right he would have to wait until tomorrow. He nodded his head and climbed up the stairs to his room. Opening the door he could see that Lois had already started to make the room hers. He walked to the bed and sat down and grabbed a pillow and held it to his face. He could smell her shampoo mixed with his scent and breathed in deeply. He lay down on the bed and willed his body to sleep. The faster he slept the faster the night would go and tomorrow would come.

"Lois." He whispered softly as he fell asleep.

Chloe stirred awake and found herself alone in the bed. Sitting up she looked for Lois but saw her nowhere in her tiny room. She had left before Chloe even woke up. Sighing Chloe got up and headed to her bathroom when there was knock on her door. Not bothering to look through the peephole Chloe yanked open the door expecting to see Clark but instead found Lana there smiling at her. The anger that Chloe felt last night for her cousin came surging back. Chloe stepped aside to let Lana in getting ready to let loose her anger.

"Hi Chloe." Lana said cheerfully, "I thought we could walk to class together."

Chloe slammed her door shut and turned on Lana eyes full of anger. Lana was taken aback and retreated a little.

"What the hell is your problem Lana!" Chloe shouted. "Did you think you could come here and we'd still be buddy-buddy after the things you told me cousin. Not only do I know that you lied to her about you and Clark but to rub salt in her wound you had to call her a pathetic orphan. You are damn lucky Lois didn't wipe the floor of the Talon with your ass. Did you forget that you are an orphan, did the pain of someone reminding you of that even cross your mind when you threw that out to Lois. Besides Lois isn't an orphan, she still has her dad, Lucy, and me and now she has the Kent's who think of her as a daughter."

"Chill Chloe." Lana tried to interrupt.

"Chill? Chill?" Chloe said advancing on Lana. "You may be hurt that Clark decided to end your relationship but to take that out on my cousin is inexcusable. The things you said to her hurt more than you could ever imagine and I can't continue being friends with someone as vindictive as you. Why don't you just let Clark live his life since he obviously doesn't want to live it with you. Don't you ever try to hurt my cousin again because if she doesn't put you in your place she has plenty of people who will defend her."

"She's a bitch!" Lana shouted back at Chloe. Chloe narrowed her eyes and slapped Lana across the face.

"Get the hell out of room and don't come back." Chloe told her. "You can no longer call yourself my friend."

"Fine!" Lana said with tears. "As if your friendship mattered that much anyway!"

Chloe could only shake her head as Lana stormed out of her room. She felt sad for Lana because with her attitude she would never have true friends. Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by another knock on her door. Holding her head high she opened the door.

"I told you not to come ba--" Chloe started but was cut off when she realized it was Clark and not Lana.

"Where's Lois?" Clark said trying to look in Chloe's room. "Please tell me she is here."

••••


	14. CH13 : All I Want is a Chance

**Chapter Thirteen**

**--------------**

**All I Want is a Chance  
**

••••

Lois had woken up early so she could be out of Chloe's room without disturbing her. She drove to Smallville and the farm and walked up to the door. She decided to knock instead of just going right in. She knew that at least Mr. Kent was home because she saw his truck. When the door opened and Mr. Kent stood before her Lois gave him a small smile.

"May I come in?" Lois asked him.

Mr. Kent looked at her as if saying you don't have to ask. Lois walked into the house and looked around. She would miss this place.

"I'm only here to collect my belongings and I'll be out of your hair before you can say Lois Lane." she said and walked toward the stairs.

"Lois, wait." Mr. Kent said. "Come and talk to me for a few moments."

Turning to him she saw him gesturing to the couch and she walked over to it and sat down with her hands clasped in her lap.

"You know you don't have to leave right." Mr. Kent started. "Clark told us what Lana told you at the Talon and I want you to know that we have never seen you as a burden. Martha and I think of you as a daughter I just thought you should know that."

Lois looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Thanks Mr. Kent but I just can't stay here. I should have known better than to move back in in the first place and all I did was cause problems for Clark and that's they last thing I would ever want to do. It's best if I go."

"If that's what you think is best but I think you should wait and talk to Clark before you leave." Mr. Kent told her.

Lois shook her head she didn't want to see Clark. She stood up from the couch and gave Mr. Kent a hug.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Kent. You and Mrs. Kent are like the parents I always wanted to have and you mean a lot to me." Lois said and pulled away from his embrace.

She walked up the stairs to Clark's room and began to gather her belongings putting everything on the bed for easy packing. She ran her fingers over Clark's plaid shirts in the closet and decided that she would take one with her. She took one off it's hanger and held it to her face and breathed in his scent. She would miss him but could never forgive him for the the things he told Lana.

At Chloe's room in Metropolis Clark was still waiting for a response from Chloe.

"She's not here Clark." Chloe said sharply. "This is exactly the thing I asked you to avoid isn't it. I knew that Lois would only get hurt because of your relationship with Lana."

"Come on Chloe," Clark sighed. "you know all those things Lana told Lois were lies. I told you the truth when I came to see you yesterday."

"I believe you Clark." Chloe said. "Good luck trying to convince Lois otherwise."

"Do you know where she is?" Clark asked hopefully.

"I can only guess that she went back to the farm to get her stuff since she knew you wouldn't be there at this time." Chloe told him.

Clark sped away again leaving Chloe talking to herself. This was tiring she told herself as she shut her door and turned one last time to go to her bathroom to get ready for class.

Lois had all her clothes folded on the bed and began to put them in her suitcases.

Downstairs Clark arrived home and saw his father in the kitchen.

"She's upstairs packing." he told Clark before he could even ask. "Go up and talk to her but behave yourself."

Nodding Clark practically raced up the stairs. He threw open the door startling Lois who had just finished packing her last suitcase. Jumping she whirled around to find Clark standing behind her with a scared look on his face. He shut the door and took a step forward.

"You can't leave Lois." he said softly.

"Yes I can Clark." Lois said ignoring him and turning back to her suitcase. "You don't want me here, Lana told me. I'm sorry that I was the cause of any problems between you two."

"Lois about what Lana told you." Clark said trying to get Lois to pay attention to him. "It was all lies. I never said the things she said I did. I actually broke up with Lana yesterday and that obviously didn't sit well with her and she wanted to hurt you because of that. She thinks I did it because of you and although you were part of it it was something way bigger that we could never get past that made me realize I wasn't in love with her anymore."

"Whatever Clark," Lois said shrugging. "you don't owe me any explanations. You and Lana will be back together before you know it so don't sweat it."

Clark just sighed in frustration. He grabbed Lois's arms and turned her around to look at him but she refused to look him the eyes.

"Did you listen to anything I just said." he said. "I don't want Lana back. I want you Lois. I have feelings for you, I can't deny them anymore. Nothing Lana said was true. I never begged her forgiveness because there was nothing to forgive. I could never feel disgusted by that amazing kiss we shared and I don't for one second think you are pathetic. I do care for you more than you realize and I can't let you just walk out of my life."

A few tears had managed to escape Lois's eyes at his words. She finally looked up at him and could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I'm not going to be your rebound Clark." Lois told him and pulled out his grasp. "I deserve better than that. I have to leave. I can't stay here anymore."

"You could never be a rebound." Clark whispered as he reached out to cup her cheek with his hand. "You mean more to me than that. Please don't go! Give us a chance at least. I know you must feel something for me."

Lois closed her eyes at his touch. She did feel something for him it was time she admitted it to herself.

"Please Lois," Clark pleaded. "a chance is all I'm asking for."

Opening her eyes and looking into his she gave him a little nod. She watched as a smile spread across his face and his eyes light up. She had to smile in response.

He leaned down and kissed her. It was the most tender kiss but still packed with passion that left them both breathless when they pulled away.

"Thank you." Clark told her hugging her to him. "I will make sure you never regret this."

"See to it that I don't." Lois told him snuggling into his chest. "I still have to move out Clark."

"What! Why?" he asked and looked down at her. "You can't leave me now."

"It just wouldn't feel right me living here and dating you at the same time." Lois told him and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Where are you going to go? You can't live in Chloe's old house all by yourself." Clark told her his eyes filled with worry.

"I have money saved up so I can get my own apartment." Lois told him. "This way we get more privacy."

"Not too far away I hope." Clark said pulling her in for a hug again. "I don't want you to be too far away from me."

"Nope, not too far away. I think we should go downstairs and tell your dad that everything's okay." Lois told him laughing.

They walked hand in hand out of the room and down the stairs to find both his parents sipping coffee at the kitchen counter. They smiled when they saw their hands.

"I take it everything has been worked out." Mr. Kent said.

Clark and Lois just nodded and then covered their ears at the squeal of delight Mrs. Kent let out. Looking at each other they just laughed.

••••


	15. FIN : He Would Follow Her Anywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So there it is. I know it's not the best of stories but had to get it out of my head...LOL! I didn't quite know how to end it so I'm pretty sure the end seems abrupt. I had alot of fun writing it and hopefully I get bit by the writing bug again and can come up with another story. I didn't quite have a plan for this one. I would just type a chapter as I went and then would come back and reread it and then decide how to take the next chapter from there. I need a better strategy...LOL! Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

**Final Chapter  
**

**--------------**

**He Would Follow Her Anywhere****  
**

••••

The rest of the day Clark and Lois stayed close to each other. They picked up a newspaper to look through the classifieds for an apartment for Lois. They hung out at the Talon knowing that Lana was in Metropolis and they would be spared any drama. They decided to head back to the farm when Lois's stomach let out a loud growl and they realized it was almost dinner time.

While dinner was being prepared Clark told Lois that he had some chores that he needed to finish up. He went into the barn and Lois decided to call Chloe and let her in on the latest news. She hoped that Chloe would be okay with it. Stepping out onto the front porch Lois was just about to dial Chloe when she saw Lana's car pull up. Preparing herself Lois waited for Lana to exit the car. She headed straight for the barn but stopped short when she saw Lois standing on the porch. She pivoted and headed in Lois's direction instead. Lois decided to meet her halfway and they stopped face to face in the middle of the yard.

"What are you still doing here?" Lana barked out.

"I live here." Lois said with a shrug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Clark, you know my boyfriend." Lana said and Lois laughed. "The one you tried to steal from me remember. I can't believe you are still here after what I told you the Kent's thought of you. You can't be that desperate for somewhere to live that you'd rather live where you're not wanted."

"Who says she's not wanted?" they heard Mrs. Kent say as she stepped out of the house and headed in their direction. "We love Lois like a daughter and even more so now that she is dating our son."

Lana looked like she had been punched and was gasping for air. She struggled to regain her composure as Mrs. Kent continued her assault.

"Mr. Kent and I don't appreciate all the lies you told Lois in regards to our feelings Lana. We thought better of you and if you are just here to stir up trouble you can get back into your car and go back to where you came from. I never really liked the way you treated my son but I tolerated you for his sake." Mrs. Kent said. "Now that you are out of his life I can say that I couldn't be more happy."

Lana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She glared at Lois, this was all her fault.

"Please Lana," Mrs. Kent continued. "I don't want any drama on my doorstep. My son already told you he never wanted to see you again so if you would please leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Clark." Lana said raising her voice.

"We don't want you here Lana," Mrs. Kent told her exasperated by her behavior. "I'm asking you nicely to leave or else."

"Or else what you crazy old bitch." Lana raised her hand as if to slap Mrs. Kent and that was all Lois needed to see.

She grabbed Lana's arm as it came swinging down and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying back.

"How dare you raise your hand to Mrs. Kent." Lois yelled at her advancing on her as she stood up. "You must be insane to think that you could come to her house and speak to her the way you did and then try and hit her with me standing there. You need to leave Lana before I really hurt you."

"You can't hurt me." Lana screamed and ran toward Lois ready for battle.

Rolling her eyes Lois waited for Lana to get close and then spun and swept her legs out from under her sending her falling backward onto the ground.

Mr. Kent and Clark came running out of the barn at the commotion. They came out just in time to see Lana try and slap Mrs. Kent and Lois grab her arm and kick her. They ran up to the women and Mr. Kent pulled Mrs. Kent to the side. They both looked on as Lois once again told Lana she needed to leave before she hurt her. Clark reached Lois and pulled her back as Lana got to her feet again.

"I will never forget or forgive you all for this." Lana yelled at them. "My only sin is loving your son who didn't deserve my love."

"Lana you need to get on with your life." Clark told her trying to calm her down. "We weren't meant to be and I'm sure there is someone out there for you."

"Not if she is bat-shit crazy." Lois snorted out and got a be quiet look from Clark.

"I don't have to listen to this." Lana said and turned to leave. "Just don't come crawling back to me when things don't work out with her Clark."

Lana climbed into her car and drove off the farm not once looking back.

When Lana's lights had disappeared from their view Lois turned around to make sure Mrs. Kent was okay. She found her laughing hysterically into her husbands chest and she pulled out and gave Lois a big hug.

"That was awesome!" Mrs. Kent said sounding in all her excitement like a little kid.

"Martha! Mom!" Mr. Kent and Clark said at the same time.

"Well it was." Mrs. Kent told them and pulled Lois with her as she walked back to the house.

Mr. Kent and Clark just looked at each other, smiled and followed suit.

Clark stopped at the threshold of the front door and watched as Lois and his mom set the table while his dad tried to sneak food. Lois looked up and gave him a lopsided smile. He was going to enjoy the journey by her side. Walking into the house he closed the door and turned to Lois grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the table.

"C'mon Smallville!" she exclaimed. "I'm starving"

Flashing her the famous Kent smile, he happily followed her. He knew he would happily follow her anywhere.

••••


End file.
